


Plus que de la fierté

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [8]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, French National Team, Olympique Lyonnais, Semaine Des Clubs n'3, Semaine des clubs, World Cup 2019
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ada regarde la France jouer, et elle ressent trop de choses pour la capitaine.





	Plus que de la fierté

Plus que de la fierté

  
Ada est heureuse, même si elle ne participe pas à cette coupe du monde pour des raisons qui la concernent, elle est fière de regarder le huitième de finale entre la France et le Brésil, un avant goût de finale pour elle. Une bonne partie des joueuses de l'équipe de France sont ses coéquipières à l'Olympique Lyonnais, alors forcément elle les supporte du mieux qu'elle peut dans les tribunes. La fin de la prolongation se rapproche alors qu'un coup franc est tiré, Ada croise les doigts fermement pour qu'il soit rempli de succès... Amandine. Amandine a marqué. Amandine a délivré le score et la France. Ada a du mal à y voir clair entre son amour pour la capitaine et toute l'admiration qu'elle lui porte.

  
La France gagne le match 2-1 au bout de plusieurs heures de folie, Ada ne peut être que heureuse par rapport à ce résultat, elle observe Amandine de lui sur la pelouse, elle célèbre avec ses coéquipières, ça a été très compliqué et elles l'ont fait ! Ada est tellement fière alors que ce n'est même pas son pays de sang, mais la France est devenue son pays de cœur grâce à Lyon, et surtout Amandine.

  
Ada lui fait un signe dans les tribunes, elle l'aime et veut lui montrer encore et encore, Amandine lui sourit et lève son pouce en l'air. Ada veut lui transmettre toute sa force pour la suite de la compétition, elle a toute confiance en elle et les autres filles courageuses. Le sourire d'Amandine lui donne encore plus envie de la revoir à Lyon pour la Ligue 1 et pour surtout marcher sur le monde à ses côtés.

  
Fin


End file.
